


Everything Will Stay the Same

by Sassywrites77



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, Language, Marriage of Convenience, Mention of Past Bad Relationships, Mention of snakes, and they were ROOMMATES, mention of parent deaths, mention of pet death, mostly just a mention of it, they get a little tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Genma needs to marry in order to receive his inheritance. Anko could use the money to pay off debts. What could go wrong...or right?
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Shiranui Genma
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731169
Kudos: 11





	Everything Will Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Naruto Rare Pair Week. I chose the prompt Marriage of Convenience. This got so wordy!! Notes at the end.

Anko jumped at the slam of the front door announcing her roommate's return. She quickly started shoving all of the bills she had strewn about the coffee table back into the folder she kept them in. She was just trying to cover the folder with a magazine when Genma walked into the room, letting out a loud sigh of annoyance as he flopped down next to Anko on the couch. 

"I'm taking that sigh as a sign things did not go well," Anko said cautiously as she eyed her friend.

Genma barked out a laugh. "No, not at all," he growled out turning to face Anko. "Get this bullshit. For me to receive my inheritance when I turn thirty, I have to be married!"

He flopped back on the couch, flinging an arm across his eyes, rather dramatically in Anko's opinion.

She held back a giggle at his predicament, even if it was ironic given how Genma was far from being one to be in a committed relationship. Her being his roommate the last couple of years is the closest committed relationship he had ever had so far as she knew.

She patted his arm in a there, there gesture as she asked, "Is this your parents' decision? Why didn't they tell you that before now?"

"Pffft," Genma made the sound as he sat up again. "Apparently, this is a family thing that goes back generations upon generations. My parents probably didn't tell me just to fuck with me. I don't know!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and flopping back on the couch again.

Anko rolled her eyes at his antics as she leaned back next to him. After a few moments, she asked, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Uuuggghh," he groaned falling over so his head landed in her lap. "I don't know, Anko. Any ideas?"

Anko started playing with his hair as she thought. "Mail-order bride?" she asked brightly earning her a side-eye from her unamused roommate. She just laughed, flicking his ear before continuing to play with his hair.

She was deep in thought, taking his request for help seriously when he suddenly leaned forward pulling her folder of bills from under the magazine. "What's this?" he asked sitting up and holding the folder out of her reach as he slid to the other side of the couch. 

"It's nothing!" She yelled, leaning across the couch trying to snatch it back. "Give it back, Genma!"

She slid across the couch after him, plucking the folder from his hand but not before a couple of the bills fell out and into his lap. She went to grab them, but he held onto them firmly.

He looked at her slyly, a teasing smile on his lips. "What are you trying to hide from me, Anko?" The smile slipped from his lips as he looked at the papers in his hands.

Anko covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Why did he have to see the folder?

“Anko,” Genma said with concern. “Why didn’t you tell me? Is there more?” He picked up the folder from her lap where she had left it. She could hear him flipping through the other bills. Then his hand was on hers, pulling her hands from her face. “You’ve been trying to pay all of these? What is all this for?”

Anko took a shaky breath before speaking, and Genma squeezed her hands gently, not letting go of them. “Well, it started with my mother’s medical bills. She only had so much money to pay them. Then she died, and there were funeral costs to deal with. What her life insurance didn’t take care of, I had to start paying. Then, my snake got sick, and that got expensive. And then, well, he died, and I had to take care of that. It just all added up." 

Anko's voice broke as she finished speaking, tears flooded her eyes. She looked down as she tried to blink them back.

She felt the rough pads of Genma's fingers as he brushed them across her cheeks, sweeping the tears away. His other arm slid around her shoulders pulling her to him. She stiffened a moment because they usually weren't this close but she soon relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder sniffing quietly.

"Anko, I wish you had told me. I don’t think of you as just a roommate, ya know? I think of us as friends. I hope you do, too," he said softly, his hand rubbing her shoulder.

Anko sighed. "Of course, I consider you a friend, Genma. I was just so embarrassed. I owe a lot of money. I didn't want you to think I couldn't pay my way. Looking at all those bills makes it seem like I'm not even trying to pay them off."

Genma squeezed her shoulder. "Now, I know that's not true. You work your ass off. You teach kids during the week. God only knows how you find patience. And then on weekends, you're at Gai's gym teaching self-defense. I would never think you weren't trying. Wait, is this why you’ve been later getting home a few days during the week? Have you been teaching at the gym after you’ve worked at school all day?!"

Anko bit her bottom lip. “Maybe?”

Genma sighed. “Anko, no wonder you’re so tired all the time. No matter how much you owe, you don’t need to run yourself ragged.”

They both fell silent, Anko not sure how to respond and Genma trying to think of a way to help her. If only he could get hold of the money from his family.

He sat up suddenly when a thought struck him. Anko grumbled as she was jostled from her position. “Genma, what the hell?” she asked as he turned to her grabbing her shoulders.

“I just had an idea, something that will help both of us!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Anko just stared at her roommate and friend, eyes wide, waiting for him to continue.

“Anko Mitarashi, will you marry me?”

**********************************************************************************

Anko tugged nervously at her skirt as she and Genma walked up to his parents’ house. Genma grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Anko, you’re fine. My parents will love you.”

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” she hissed but squeezed his hand back glad he hadn’t let go.

They had discussed the situation for what seemed hours upon hours, Genma giving a pro for every con she threw at him. He was adamant that there was no stipulation that he had to marry for love; therefore, his parents shouldn’t give them any trouble when he announced they would be married. Eventually, he wore her down though she still felt like she was using him more than he was using her. He was going to use his money to pay off every bill she owed. It just didn’t seem right.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the door to his parents’ home was opened and they were let inside. An older version of Genma greeted them as the door closed behind them.

“Son, it’s good to see you again. And this must be Anko that we’ve heard so much about,” the man said as he came forward shaking Anko’s hand. Anko looked at Genma out of the corner of her eye at his father’s words, but Genma just shrugged not looking at her. He had talked about her to his parents? He had never mentioned that.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Shiranui,” Anko replied shyly.

“Oh please, as a friend of Genma’s, do call me Taigen. It is a pleasure to meet you, dear.” He turned at the sound of soft footsteps behind him. “And here is my wife, Aiya,” he added placing his hand on the small of her back as she came to stand next to him.

“Oh, Anko. It is so lovely to finally meet you,” Genma’s mother exclaimed leaving Anko staring wide-eyed and trying to catch Genma’s eye once again. Well, he still had to go home with her. She would find out why he was talking to his parents about her eventually.

She greeted his mother warmly before the two led her and Genma into the dining room. They settled into their seats at the table, Genma and Anko sitting across from his parents. The food was served, and they were all quiet as they began to eat. Anko was just beginning to relax a little when Genma’s father spoke.

“So, Genma, not that we weren’t happy when you called and asked to come over for dinner and also to meet your lovely roommate, but we can’t help be extremely curious as to what brought on this visit.”

Genma cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with his napkin before answering. He glanced at Anko, then wrapped his hand around hers under the table. “Well, Dad, I was hoping we could discuss it after dinner, but since you’ve brought it up,” he paused, his eyes sliding toward Anko again before continuing, “Anko and I are getting married,” he exclaimed happily.

***************************************************************************************

Anko sighed tiredly as she climbed into bed thinking back on the dinner with the Shiranui’s earlier that night. After the expected outburst from his father, Genma explained the entire situation much to Anko’s chagrin. She hated that it looked as though she was marrying him for money, but in essence that was the truth of it. She was completely stunned when after hearing their reasoning, his parents agreed. Even more shocking was when Mrs. Shiranui, or rather Aiya as the older woman had insisted her soon to be daughter-in-law call her, took her aside and asked her if she was absolutely positive that this type of marriage was what Anko wanted.

Anko told the woman honestly, that she didn’t think she would find another man that would treat her better than Aiya’s son. She didn’t go into detail but let the woman know that she had been in a couple of bad relationships and hadn’t dated anyone seriously since the last one ended. “I truly trust your son, Mrs., um...Aiya. We may not love each other, but I know he will take care of me. And I hope you know I will take care of him as well.”

Aiya smiled softly at Anko and pulled her into a hug, which Anko returned after standing awkwardly with her hands at her sides for a few seconds. “You two will be very good for each other, my dear. I know it,” Aiya told her as she let the other woman go.

Since Genma’s thirtieth birthday was in a little over two weeks, the Shiranui’s suggested a small wedding at their house on Saturday two weeks from now, that way there was enough time if they wanted to invite their close friends. Genma and Anko agreed and after deciding Aiya would take Anko shopping for a dress, the two left and headed home.

Despite what Anko had told her future mother-in-law, she was nervous about the marriage. She and Genma had discussed what they each wanted out of the relationship. She knew Genma wasn’t one to go without...companionship, and she told him she had no problem with him hooking up with anyone. She wasn’t really worried about him falling in love with some poor unsuspecting woman. Genma was a strictly one-night stand kind of guy, never looking for anything permanent. All the more reason, this relationship would work for him. He was married and inherited his money and was still free to sleep with whomever he wished to.

Anko wasn’t lying when she told Aiya about being done with relationships. If she wanted sex, she was much the same as Genma, finding someone for a night and that was it. Two dreadfully disastrous relationships were enough for her to call an end to another one happening. Being with Genma was easy, he was her friend and roommate. Their relationship would stay the same, there would just be a piece of paper stating their bond of marriage.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, she remembered she hadn't asked Genma about what he had said about her to his parents before tonight. Oh, well she thought, she could always ask him later.

*************************************************************************************

As the wedding drew closer, Anko found herself more nervous each day. She heard Iruka sigh and guess he had asked her a question she hadn’t heard...again. She took in his sweet but exasperated face and smiled. “I’m sorry, ‘Ru. I know you are here to help me, and I keep spacing out on you. What were you asking?”

Iruka met her eyes in the mirror and asked again, “Have you decided if you want to wear your hair up or down? I was thinking, you always wear it up so maybe you could wear it down for the wedding.”

Kurenai’s muffled voice came from Anko’s closet as she dug through her selection of shoes, “Oh, yes! I have an idea of how we could fix it!” Kurenai straightened and rushed over to Anko excitedly. “Please, let me do your hair for the wedding!”

Anko couldn’t help but laugh. She really did have the best friends. “Of course, you can. Thank you, Kurenai. Thanks to both of you for being supportive. I know you don’t necessarily approve, but you’ve kept your opinions mostly to yourselves, and I appreciate that a great deal.”

Iruka and Kurenai wrapped their friend in a hug. “We love you, Anko, and we only want what’s best for you. If this is truly what you want, we support you,” Iruka told her, his voice quivering slightly with emotion.

The three friends held on tightly to each other a moment longer before going back to discussing the wedding plans. Iruka was going to stand next to Anko; it just seemed right since they had been friends since childhood. Thankfully Kurenai didn’t have a problem with that whatsoever. Genma’s best friend, Raidou was standing with him. They had decided they wanted to invite their closest friends which meant Kurenai and her fiance, Asuma who was also a friend of Genma. Then there was Izumo and Kotetsu on Anko’s side, and for Genma’s side, there was Gai, Ebisu, and Kakashi, The only other people that would be there were Genma’s parents and the officiate doing the ceremony. 

With Genma’s parents' help, the wedding plans had come together quickly. Anko now had her dress, and Kurenai was helping her find shoes and accessories. Genma seemed prepared for the wedding as well. Anko wondered if he was as nervous as her. He certainly didn’t show it outwardly. They had not spoken much except discussing the wedding, and though it wasn’t a real marriage, his parents insisted they take a vacation together as they were going to pay for it as a wedding gift.

It had been a long time since Anko had been on anything remotely like a vacation. She certainly hadn’t had many days off in the past few years. Knowing his parents wouldn’t take no for an answer, they agreed to a vacation, both refusing to call it a honeymoon because it just seemed wrong to call it that. Anko couldn’t lie, she was looking forward to a week away. They had chosen to wait a few weeks after the wedding so they could both give plenty of warning to their employers.

When Kurenai found out, she insisted she had to take Anko shopping. Anko tried to protest saying she couldn’t afford new clothes, but Genma who walked in on the conversation insisted he would pay. She still didn’t feel comfortable taking his money, but she supposed she should get used to it.

At least she could say she had spent her money on his wedding gift. They hadn’t discussed getting gifts for each other, but when she had accidentally happened upon it while on the internet, she had to purchase it for Genma. It seemed like the perfect gift for him even if it wasn’t that expensive of a gift. 

****************************************************************************

The Saturday of their wedding seemed to arrive out of nowhere even though they had both been aware it was upon them. Genma had spent the night at his parents’ house so that Anko could get ready in peace. Iruka and Kurenai spent the night with Anko and were going to help her get ready the next day. Then they would all travel together to the Shiranui's for the wedding.

Her two best friends kept her calm as they helped her prepare for the day, making sure she ate breakfast even as her nerves tried to keep her from eating the light meal they had prepared. She and Kurenai got dressed, and while Kurenai worked on Anko's hair, Iruka got dressed.

The three friends stood in front of the mirror taking in their reflections. We've never looked better," Kurenai said with a laugh. "Anko, you look so beautiful. Genma isn't gonna know what hit him."

Iruka laughed while Anko shook her head. She wouldn't deny their words about her appearance. She couldn't believe that it was her. Kurenai had blow-dried her hair so that it fell softly around her shoulders. Sitting just behind her bangs was a silver faux pearl and crystal sprig ribbon headband. Her dress was vermillion in color as she was resistant to a white wedding dress. The sleeveless bodice of the dress had a v-neck, pleated waistband, and a deep v-back with strappy ties across the shoulders. The chiffon skirt was mid-length hitting a few inches below her knees. She fell in love with the color, plus the skirt had pockets! Her feet were adorned with silver t-strap shoes with a two and a half inch block heel.

She could feel tears pricking her eyes as all of the overwhelming emotions started to get to her. Kurenai noticed and started fanning her face telling her there was no time to redo her make-up. Iruka began to tell a funny story about his infamous troublemaking student in the hopes of making her laugh. Between the story and Kurenai's furious fanning at her face, it worked with Anko bursting out a nervous giggle.

The three were soon packed into Asuma's car as he had been waiting ever so patiently for them to finish getting ready. They arrived, and Anko took a deep breath trying to calm herself as they made their way to the door.

Aiya almost made Anko start crying when she embraced her and told her how beautiful she looked. She led the four of them through the house and out to the backyard. They had decided to have the ceremony outside since the weather was so nice.

Aiya stopped Anko just inside the door, letting the others continue outside without them, Asuma and Kurenai finding a seat while Iruka took his place near the arch where the officiate was standing.

Aiya turned Anko to face her. "Are you still sure about this? I'm sure there will be no hard feelings if you changed your mind." Aiya told her. When she saw the look of concern on Anko's face she added, "Not that I wouldn't love to have you as a daughter."

She cupped Anko's face in her hands. "I would love nothing more. I just want to make sure that you are happy, and this is definitely what you want."

Aiya smiled when Anko nodded her head, unable to speak for fear the tears that had been threatening all day would fall. "Ok, sweetheart. I'm going to join Taigen. When the music starts, that's your cue."

Anko nodded again, returning Aiya's smile before the older woman turned and made her way to her husband.

A few seconds later, music started to play, and taking a deep shaky breath, Anko started down the makeshift aisle which was thankfully a short walk. Her eyes flitted to Iruka who smiled at her encouragingly. She smiled back then let her eyes dart over to Genma, her roommate, her friend, her husband-to-be. 

She sucked in a sharp breath. She knew he was handsome; she wasn't blind after all, but she wasn't prepared for how gorgeous he would look. He wasn't in a suit since they had agreed on informal attire, but he had never looked better. He wore a white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was covered with a dark gray buttoned vest that matched his dark gray trousers.

Her eyes roved over him before raising to meet his, and she almost lost her footing as she met his gaze. While she was perusing his attire, he was doing the same to her. She wasn't sure exactly what that look he was giving her was about, but it sent a shiver down her spine.

The shiver turned into tingles all along her skin as she came to stand beside him, and he leaned in to whisper, "You look so incredibly beautiful."

The ceremony was over quickly, and Anko could honestly say she wasn't sure what all was said. She just responded when she knew it was required of her. The officiate announced them husband and wife, and to Anko's shock announced Genma could kiss his bride.

Anko stared wide-eyed at Genma, but he just smiled, shrugged, and leaned in, pressing his lips softly to hers. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her down the aisle and back into the house.

He pulled her out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom knowing their guests and his parents would soon follow them inside.

He closed the door and enveloped her in a hug. "How are you doing? I know we didn't get a chance to talk today. I…have to admit, I was worried you would talk yourself out of marrying me."

Anko pulled back and smacked him hard on his arm. "Genma! I wouldn't go back on my word. You should know that!" She huffed at him, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Hey now. Don't go pouting. I was teasing. I knew you would be here, though I sometimes wonder how you put up with me."

"Me too," she mumbled.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look?" Genma reached out to rub a lock of her hair through his fingers. "So soft," he murmured. Seeming to remember himself, he let go of her hair.

Anko could feel her face heating at his words and touch. "You might have mentioned it," she said quietly. She looked up at him. "You clean up pretty good yourself, Shiranui."

Genma grinned. "I think you're supposed to call me husband now," he said with a glint in his eye.

Anko smacked him on his arm again. "I'm already starting to regret this. Come on. Let's go celebrate with our guests before they wonder what happened to us."

"Yes, ma'am," Genma said with a mock solute earning him an eye roll from Anko. "I didn't know making you my wife was going to make you so bossy."

"Uuuggghh! Come on, you dork," she replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him back toward the kitchen.

Hours later after lots of delicious food, a scrumptious wedding cake, and much celebrating with alcohol Genma and Anko collapsed together on their couch with sighs of relief.

They slouched there for several minutes when Anko remembered her gift for Genma. "Oh! I got you something," she said, scrambling off the couch. She kicked her shoes off and ran to her bedroom, grabbing the gift out of her closet then hurrying back to the living room.

Genma was sitting up, now fully alert watching Anko closely as she came back around the couch and settled next to him again. She held out the small package to him.

"Anko, you didn't have to get me anything," he said softly, taking the package from her.

"It really isn't that much. And if it makes you feel better, consider it a wedding slash birthday gift. You know, you really didn't think that part through did you. I can just get you one gift at this time every year," she said with a giggle, a hiccup escaping making her giggle even more. All right, maybe she was a little tipsy from the earlier celebration.

Genma just shook his head at her and started pulling the paper off the gift. "How is that fair? You get two gifts, and I only get one?" he asked as he unwrapped the gift.

Anko shrugged. "Not my fault my birthday isn't until October."  
Couch"Whatever," Genma mumbled causing another giggle to tumble from Anko.

Throwing the wrapping paper on the floor, he turned the box over in his hands to see what she had given him. 

"They're flavored toothpicks!" Anko exclaimed. "I just had to get them for you when I saw them. Two of them are different mint flavors, one is bourbon, and one is scotch flavored."

Genma grinned. He did love chewing on toothpicks. He was curious to try them out, but first, he needed to thank his wife. 

Placing the box down, he pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her soft hair before pulling back to place a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

He grinned as he saw the blush creeping across her cheeks. How had he not noticed how gorgeous she was? Maybe it was just the emotions of the day and the alcohol he had consumed. He shook his head to clear his conflicting thoughts.

"I got you something, too. But you can't have it until we come back from our vacation."

Anko actually poked her lip out in a pout. "That doesn't seem fair," she whined.

Genma couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. He was beginning to like tipsy Anko. He couldn't believe he had never seen this side of her before.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out to brush his thumb across her lower lip. Anko sucked in a sharp breath, her lips parting at his touch.

Suddenly, she jumped up from the couch. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go on to bed."

Genma just nodded, still wondering why he had just done that. Alcohol, he thought. He just had more than he realized. She was already halfway down the hall when he remembered her gift.

"Wait! Don't you want to know what I got you?!"

Anko stopped and turned around, coming back into the room. She looked less nervous as she laughed and shook her head. "I think I drank too much. Yes, please tell me about my gift."

"Come here," Genma said, turning around on the couch so he was on his knees and leaning over the back. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and opened it up going to his photos.

Anko came to a stop in front of him, and he turned his phone around to show her the photo he had pulled up which was an Albino Cornsnake.

Anko squealed happily and threw her arms around Genma's neck. "Really, Genma?!" she yelled into his ear.

"Damn, Anko. Could you maybe not deafen me?"

"Shit. Sorry," she murmured, squeezing him tightly before letting go. "You really got me a snake? I thought there was, and I quote 'no way you would live in the same house with a snake,'" she said, air quotes and mocking his voice.

"First of all, I do not sound like that. Secondly, I know how much you miss Fluffy. When I started thinking of something to get you, I remember you talking about her getting sick. You loved that snake. Isn't that what marriage is about? Compromising?"

"Genma, when did you grow up?" Anko teased. 

"Woman, I will be thirty in a few days. I've been grown," he growled at her playfully.

Anko just laughed. "Thank you again, Genma. You shouldn't have. I know that had to be-"

Genma cut her off. "Price doesn't matter. You deserve to have something that makes you happy, so I will learn to live with a snake," he said with a shake of his head.

Anko giddily hugged him again, kissed him square on the lips, and skipped off to her bedroom yelling another thank you back at him. It wasn't until she was safely in her bedroom that she realized she had kissed Genma.

Taking a deep breath, she shrugged it off. They both admitted to being tipsy, and what was a couple of quick kisses between friends.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Genma had flopped back on the couch, his fingers on his lips. He smiled thinking about how excited Anko was. He had kissed her at the wedding because apparently, no one had told the guy running the thing it wasn't that type of marriage. He hadn't given it much thought. And Anko's kiss just now was just as quick though a little more forceful thanks to her excitement. But, now he kind of wanted to feel those lips on his again, a slower kiss.

He sighed loudly and rolled off the couch. He wasn't the commitment type. Anko said it herself. He couldn't hurt Anko like that. Sure she had one-night stands like he did, well maybe not as frequently, but they agreed to a certain type of marriage. And friends with benefits was not part of that arrangement. He shook his head at his thoughts. He just needed to sleep the alcohol off. They were just friends. Okay, married friends, but still he was fine with that.

He smiled as he settled under the covers. He considered Raidou to be his best friend, but honestly, he had become so close to Anko as a friend the few years they had been roommates. He looked forward to continuing it. And hey, thanks to his parents, they both get a free vacation out of this marriage of convenience. Nothing had to change between them just because of a couple of kisses.

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep, content in knowing things with Anko were going to be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with the ending. I honestly could have gone on and on with these two. This may be another one that I extend into a series or at least another part or two. And yes, Anko would totally name her snake Fluffy!!


End file.
